1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to circuit emulation in a network.
2. Description of Related Art
Virtual Leased Line (VLL) is a way to provide Ethernet based point to point communication over Internet protocol (IP) and Multi Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) networks (IP/MPLS). This technology is also sometimes referred to as Virtual Private Wire Service (VPWS) or Ethernet over MPLS (EoMPLS). VLL typically uses the pseudo-wire encapsulation for transporting Ethernet traffic over an MPLS tunnel across an IP/MPLS backbone
In computer networking and telecommunications, MPLS is a data-carrying mechanism that belongs to the family of packet-switched networks. MPLS operates at an OSI Model layer that is generally considered to lie between traditional definitions of Layer 2 or data link layer and Layer 3 or network layer. Thus, MPLS is alternatively referred to as a “Layer 2.5” protocol.
MPLS was designed to provide a unified data-carrying service for both circuit-based clients and packet-switching clients which provide a datagram service model. MPLS can be used to carry many different kinds of traffic, including IP packets, as well as native ATM, SONET, and Ethernet frames.
Circuit Emulation over IP (CEoIP) provides a protocol-independent transport over IP networks. CEoIP enables proprietary or legacy applications to be carried transparently to the destination, similar to a leased line.
Typical implementations of the foregoing technology are not able to provide circuit emulation (CEM) over an IP/UDP over an MPLS network when one endpoint is Ethernet and the other endpoint is a non-Ethernet technology. Thus, there is a need for CEM over IP/UDP over an MPLS network when one endpoint is Ethernet and the other endpoint is a non-Ethernet technology.
The foregoing objects and advantages of the invention are illustrative of those that can be achieved by the various exemplary embodiments and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the various exemplary embodiments will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the various exemplary embodiments, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variation which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel methods, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described in various exemplary embodiments.